


Details

by bonesmctightass



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesmctightass/pseuds/bonesmctightass
Summary: Vulcans are pretty heavy sleepers.





	

Most people assume that Vulcans are light sleepers, what with their heightened senses and all. McCoy would be the first to set that record straight. Once Spock goes down, not even an earthquake could wake him. 

Of course, McCoy prefers to think of it as a computer shutting down for the night, only to function again if the right buttons are pressed. After all, sleep is nothing more than a rudimentary process of turning a machine off and on again.

“Ready for a system reboot?” He’d say playfully to his highly unamused bedmate as they went about their nightly routine. 

“Oh, I’m glad to see your systems have been updated,” McCoy would tease upon rousing the next morning. 

“Did your hard drive crash?” He’d ask Spock after he’d succumbed to a nap in their overstuffed armchair, a large grin spreading over his face. 

Joking aside, McCoy finds this quality quite endearing. The early morning hours are his most favorite part of the day. Spock, normally reserved and closed off, is not a slave to his Vulcan disciplines in sleep. His muscles are completely relaxed, free to openly express whatever he happens to feel as he slumbers. 

When his eyes are closed and lips slightly parted to allow shallow breaths to escape, Spock is the picture of serenity. McCoy never sees him quite as free as he is in these moments, bathed in weak rays of sunshine just beginning to filter in through the window. 

If McCoy is fortunate enough to wake before the sun, he enjoys propping up on an elbow and watching that normally impassive face succumb to unbridled emotion. Sometimes he’ll press the palm of his hand to Spock’s cheek, or glide his fingers along the delicate curve of an ear just to see what kind of reaction he’ll get. 

When Spock is dreaming, now that’s a real treat. Oh yes, Vulcans do dream. Very vividly, at that. McCoy watches with rapt attention whenever he has the pleasure of catching Spock in the midst of it. Those instances are perhaps the most rewarding. Any number of expression flit across that beautiful face. And when he’s dreaming about something really nice, he smiles. Really smiles.

There’s really nothing quite as breathtaking as a slumbering Vulcan.


End file.
